This application relates to LED drivers.
LED (light emitting diode) drivers and other similar applications often have very small size to fit into the limited space available for the circuit. Components that take up a large space in such applications are the transformer and electrolytic capacitors. The circuit should also have high efficiency to reduce the amount of heat generated that is difficult to get rid of due to the small volume. Previous applications have typically used bulky heat sinks and a large housing for the LED drive electronics, making the lamp impractical for applications such as in chandeliers. The lamp was an esthetically poor substitute for the standard tungsten bulbs and the expected lamp life was much shorter than what could be expected from an LED lamp, due to some components failing as a result of elevated operating temperature and the use of some inherently unreliable components.